


Temptation

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: A tiny drabble emerges, M/M, Tiny spoilers for V7C7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: Qrow really should have know they'd serve alcohol.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181
Collections: rubess





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is exploring a small idea for what won't happen but I wish it would for the Schnee Dinner.
> 
> It is trash. Please take it.

“For you, sir.”

As the glass of wine was placed down in front of him, Qrow had to think that was the nicest way anyone has ever told him he was going to die today. The butler moved on, serving the rest of the adults.

He cursed inwardly. Why hadn’t he thought of this? Of course, fancy functions came with alcohol! But he couldn’t just reject it, right? That would be rude and they had to make sure this trainwreck of a night went well. He knew how important it was for James that it went well and he didn’t want to let his friend down.

But…

He swallowed against his suddenly dry throat, able to feel his nieces’ stares burning into the side of his face. He couldn’t muster the courage to look at them. Or maybe he just couldn’t muster the courage to look away from the reflection of himself in the glass, drowned in the burgundy red of the wine.

“So, James-”

Jacques sudden voice startled him a bit, and he tried so hard to focus on the question he was asking. Tried to focus on anything.

But his ears were roaring. His hands were shaking. He didn’t feel like he was there at all as he fought with his own thoughts.

Just one drink. He didn’t want to be impolite, right?

Fuck politeness. He was doing so well. He didn’t need it.

Just a sip. What harm would it do?

No. He knew he wouldn’t stop. _He knew it._

But just… one… taste.

He needed… he **_needed_** -

Qrow’s hand jerked out across the table.

Instead of the coolness of glass, his hand was enveloped in warmth.

The unexpected sensation yanked him out of his trance and it was like his soul fell back into his body, bringing him to full awareness of the dinner table around him. He could hear clinking silverware, hushed conversations held under the louder one James and Jacques were having.

He looked to his left, where Clover side-eyed him. He offered a smile, before dragging both their hands under the table.

Qrow did one better, interlocking their fingers together so he had no way to escape.

He’d get through this night one way or another, even if Clover had to hold his hand the entire way.


End file.
